Shark dance
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Something I did when I was bored. Songfic. Based on the song "Salmon dance" from Chemical brothers. Kisame and Sui the salmon gives Itachi and YOU a lesson about the salmons and the salmon dance. Suck at summaries, I know


**OMG my 20º story here in ! Lets celebrate! *gives cake to everyone***

**Yeah, this is something I did when I was bored. I hope you like it**

**I don't own the song or Naruto**

**By the way, **

**Kisame=Fat lip**

**Suigetsu (Sui)= Sammy, the salmon**

**Watch the videoclip from this song, "Salmon dance" by The Chemical brothers. Its really funny and it's a great song.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Itachi woke up in the middle of the night. He heard some noise from the living room. He got up from bed, and grab a kunai, just in case. Every one was asleep: His dad, mom, baby brother, Sasuke…

He continued slowly walking to the living room. The most he approached the room he notice it was music, and in the floor and walls blue shadows dances. He looked up to inside the division. In the large aquarium, leaned against the wall, the fishes seamed to hide, as the music stopped. However, the blue shadows where still there. He approached the aquarium, close enough to see the bubbles that the fishes made. A big blue fish come from out of a rock, followed by a grey, smaller fish. He swum to front of Itachi's face, as the music started to play again.

-" Hello Boys and girls, my name is Kisame  
and this is my friend Sui the Salmon

''What do?'

Today, we're going to teach you some fun facts about Salmon,  
And a brand new dance."

A bubble fish started to give some rhythm to the song, and small fishes started dancing on the aquarium. Itachi looked amazed at the fishes  
_  
Let me introduce to you a brand new dance  
I know you're gonna love it if you give it one chance  
It's not complicated, it's not too hard  
You don't even have to be a hip hop star_

See anyone can do it, all you need is style  
Listen up peep gang, I'm gonna show you how  
Put your hands to the side, as silly as it seems  
And shake your body like a salmon floatin' up streeaaam!

Sea horses appeared and started to make circle forms, while another fish in the corner sang, in a much light voice __

I'll float up stream  
(you know how we do it, you know how we do it)  
Again  
  
- "All my peeps spend part of their life in fresh water and part of their life in salt water"- said Sui

-" Wow, very interesting" said Kisame

-"We change round a couple of days after spawning, then we die"- he continued  
_  
When I first did the Salmon all the people just laughed  
They looked around and stood like I was on crack  
I heard somebody say out loud "what the fuck is that?"  
"This nigga's dancin like a fish while he's doin' the snap"_

But the more I kept doing it the more they kept feelin' it  
Then I heard some bitches say "yo that niggas killin' it"  
By the end of the night everyone was on my team  
And the whole club was dancing like a salmon floatin' up streeaaaaaam!

The sea horses made a path, and a big dragon fish appeared from inside a rock, while the same fish in the corner sang

_I'll float up stream  
(you know how we__ do it, you know how we do it)  
Again._

-" Most of our friends find their home waters by their sense of smell, which is even more keen than that of a dog or a bear"- said Sui

-"Wow."- said Kisame, amazed

-"My family also rely on ocean currents, tides and the gravitational pull of the moon"

-"The moon? Fish pay attention to the moon? Wow"

Itachi walked to the window, and looked up to the night sky, where the moon shinned

- "Did you know?"- said Sui

The music stopped for a minute

-"What?"

-"That I could go to Japan, and back."

-"You're kidding me. Amazing. Jeez."- said Kisame, perplexed

-"Polluted water can kill both baby salmon, that are developing and the adult salmon, that are on their way to spawn."

-" Wow what a shame, what a shame"

The music ended.

-"Wow. Hey kids, hey give it up for Sammy the Salmon and his amazing salmon dance."

Itachi smiled at the aquarium

-"Huh? Whadda ya say? Who's Hungry?"


End file.
